pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Con Carne
¡Hola! Así que por fin has hablado con Platino. En fin, he visto que no estarás mucho aquí, pero por lo menos algo ¿no? Bueno, la gente de aquí es muy simpática. Por si alguien lee esto, Con Carne tiene permiso para editar los artículos de HMP y subir imágenes para esos artículos, ya que... ¡es el creador! --WDP - (Discusión) 21:43 12 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Has visto ya... ...el artículo de la Profesora McGonagall? Lo creé yo. hola thumbsoy uno de tus grandes fan y como vi que habias editado decidi hablarte.e visto que eres fan de animal crossing y de alicia igual que yo.aya no han pasado la pelicula de alicia hecha por tim burton? yo ya la vi y me emocione tanto que ahora creare personajes y pokemon basados en los personajes...hablanto del tema,le pedi permiso a WDP para que jabwock aparesca en mi saga pero tu eres el creador y mejor te digo a ti.¿me dejas?hice el sprite haha no...claro que no te espio pero estoy leyendo tooodos los articulos de tu saga Esque me encanta y soy su fan No1...bueno no se si te arrunie todo pero conosco una pagina en donde puesdes ver la pelicula aunque se ve borrosa -_-º pero vale la pena yo ya la vi 3 veses (1 en el cine y 2 en la compu) te la dejo es http://www.peliculasid.com/peliculas/alice-in-wonderland.html Chao!--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 19:43 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Me llamo ricardo y me dicen ricky y gracias,tengo desde los 2 años dibujando y ahora tengo 12 y pues dibujo entre pokemon y los padrinos magicos (que fue mi segundo estilo de dibujo y el que use de base para mis dibujos anime)--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 01:34 14 mar 2010 (UTC) gracias el diseño me llego a la mente.en la primera temporda tenia planeado que abajo tubiese escrito Dangerous a modo de letrero pero lo retire a la hora de hacer sprites.y yo tambien la tengo en el animal crossing.deberiamos visitarnos de pueblo en pueblo algun dia. y claro que quiero ser tu amigo.no lo dudes--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 23:06 24 mar 2010 (UTC) tengo las 2 tengo las 2 versiones...oye tengo planeado crear un lider para la region snark(basado en el poema la caza del snark,otro libro de lewis carroll.esque venia en mi libro de atraves del espejo) basado en ti.pero como sllamaria y que tipo seria?...bueno voy a encender la wii para buscar mis datos.--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 00:08 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Ok te quedaron padres!! pero aqui el huevo gigante se llama Humpty dumtty...y cual es tu personaje de HMP??Te voy dejando los datos de mi AC wii: Nombre: Ricky Pueblo: Uruapan Clave de amigo: luego te la paso que no enciende mi wii Hola Tu eres el famoso creador de HMP eh, vaya... pues me mola un rato la saga, quieres ser mi amigo??? 12:29 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Si, si que me gusta kingdom hearts, estoy en una wiki de ese juego, si quieres te paso un link y... ¿qué imagen pongo en mi usuario para identificarte? 10:45 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Podrias...? Podria usar el sprite de Nuria para algunos de mis episodios?? ♥Besos♥ Atte:La Pilini♥Archivo:Sprite_Hoja.png ya encendio mi wii mis datos del AC son: Pueblo:uruapan Personaje:ricky Clave:4941-5967-3605 espero que luego nos podamos poner de acuerdo--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 04:01 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Espero Visita... abri el porton de mi pueblo.te tengo registrado como manuel.solo te aviso que mi pueblo es una pequeña porqueria -_---Adventures in Snark 16:08 4 abr 2010 (UTC) AAAAA se desconecto...voy a volver a abrir las puertas oye mejor yo voy a tu pueblo--Adventures in Snark 16:21 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Wooow!! tu pueblo es genial!...luego volvere a conectarme pero ahora no.--Adventures in Snark 17:29 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias♥ Guau deveras muchas gracias me gusta dar las gracias de corazon así que te dijo muchisimas gracias...Archivo:Sprite_Hoja.png♥ PD:¿Podriamos ser amigos?♥ ♥Besos♥ Archivo:PICHU_I.gifAtte:La Pilini♥Archivo:PICHU_I.gif Gracias♥ Muchas gracias por el sprite me enacnto♥ PD:Podria salir en Saga Historias del Mundo Pokémon?Tu puedes salir en lña mia si quieres... ♥Besos♥ Atte:La Pilini♥Archivo:Sprite_Pili_(Con_Carne).png De todos modos... De todos modos igual gracias,no importa si no puedo salir total me quede con un gran sptite hahaha. ♥Besos♥ Atte:Pili♥ ummm... lo se por que cuando vi la imagen de humty dumty en wikidex.lei tu plantilla de presentacion.y decuida.no volvera a pasar pero no te pongas triste--Dont Call Me Hores D: Im a UNICORN!! :D--U N I C O R N 23:11 8 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno... ya diste por entendido gran parte de la situacion.yo si me sentiria mal,te entiendo de alguna u otra manera.pero mejor cortamos el tema aqui que cuando trato de mejorar las cosas solo las arruino :S--Dont Call Me Hores D: Im a UNICORN!! :D--U N I C O R N 23:23 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Okii y bueno ahora:una de mis tipicas salidas de tema.(aplausos de publico)ya ya pues.escuche una cancion de los antiguos tiempos de mi papá que me suena a alicia.o mas bien con toques de la historia.es del grupo Dun can du.ya se que son nombres raros,bueno el nombre de la cancion es dime tu nombre. y de paso escucha la de dont call me horse.im unicorn de artista que desconosco--Dont Call Me Hores D: Im a UNICORN!! :D--U N I C O R N 23:40 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Con verduritas :* (?) Bueno, en verdad utilizo bases, pero gracias. ¿Cuál es tu usuario en DeviantArt? Quizá te tengo y ni lo sé... Yo he visto esa serie. Me parece algo extraña, pero está chula. Recuerdo aún algunos episodios, como el que Mandy sonríe en una función del colegio y el mundo se vuelve loco, o cuando a Billy le sale un granito y de ahí sale un segundo Billy - ιrιs; 16:13 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Mm Ese sería tu mundo ideal n.n Cuando tenía 12 ó 13 años, me hací ilusión que existieran los Pokémon. Como ahora soy algo mayor(aunque a veces quiera ser pequeña), veo la vida desde otro punto de vista. Me gustaría ser Iris, pero en la vida real, no hace falta que sea en el Mundo Pokémon. Mi utopía particular es que todo el mundo se respete y casarme con Nadal, pero va a ser que no x3 - ιrιs; 16:42 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Deseos ¿Tú también tienes 17? o: Vaya... Yo veo que en ese mundo ideal nadie me diría nada por decir públicamente que me gusta Pokémon, que me he enamorado de uno u otro, que tengo unos miedos específicos... Este mundo es imperfecto. - ιrιs; 16:53 13 abr 2010 (UTC) P.D.: Quiero ir a ver Madrid o: ¿Querrias.... ...ser mi amigo?--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 15:41 22 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Wooooowww enserio que no se me habira ocurrido haber usado a slowpoke en el gato!! te quedo perfecto!!! mis más sinceras felicitaciones--Ciudadadno De CNM 23:49 27 abr 2010 (UTC) Sí lo sé, pero... A veces me salen mal U.U'. Los hago con Microsoft PowerPoint 2007. El procedimiento exacto es este: '''1. Copio el marco a transparenciar. 2. Lo pego en el PowerPoint. 3. Le doy a Formato, Recolorear y Aplicar color transparente y le doy en lo blanco. Lo más obvio es que después los guardo y luego los pongo en el GIF Animator. Más fácil no puede ser ^^U. Amiguito... Cual es tu pokemon favorito?♥ ♥Besos y abrazos♥ Atte:~ Pili♥Pichu ~Archivo:Sprite_Pili_(Con_Carne).png gracias por preocuparte de hecho ya estoy un poco mejor.ayer amaneci sofocado y me costaba respirar,luego me entro calentura de 38.5 a 39.1(lo normal es 37).y me sentia muy agotado,en la tarde se me paso un poco,pero luego me volvio la calentura y me fui a dormir(otra ves),y hoy ya estoy mejor pero sigo agotado.y lo de WDP...esque estoy pensando en que circunstancias podria salir ricky.y de nuevo gracias or preocuparte--Ciudadadno De CNM 18:58 10 may 2010 (UTC) puedo... unirme a la compañia HMP?jaja esque hoy cuando luche con JUAN PABLO(un mewtwo que recibio choji por intercambio con su primio)recorde a mewtwa y se me ocurrio la idea de mini-historias(como a inicios de HMP)de el tratando de despertar a un snorlax que al final siempre usa ronquido.luego me respondes--Ciudadadno De CNM 16:21 12 may 2010 (UTC)